


Kiss and Tell

by Hot_elf



Series: Mass Effect - Susannah Shepard [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, PWP, Shepard lives, post-game setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susannah Shepard and James Vega are enjoying their vacation together, when Kaidan and Steve show up, triggering some old memories... Set post-game, sort of sequel to "With All Due Respect". Mostly just smutty fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Leaving already?" James raised a surprised eyebrow at Steve and Kaidan. It had been a fun evening together, with lots of good food and wine and laughter. Shepard had definitely been in a holiday mood.

"Kaidan is back on duty early tomorrow, unlike some other people. I'd like to keep him a little longer, but his students would miss him too much." Steve slapped him on the shoulder, smiling apologetically at Shepard. "Kaidan?" The two of them made their way to the door of the beach house, exchanging heated glances.

When they'd seen their visitors off, James leaned against the door with a sigh. He was feeling mildly addled from the dark red wine. Good stuff, though. "You know, I'm still not quite used to the idea of those two together." He indicated the departing shuttle with a tilt of his head.

Shepard frowned. "Why not? They make a cute couple, don't you think? And it's nice to see them happy."

"Yeah." He shifted from one foot to the other. "I guess it's just… I never really noticed Kaidan swings both ways. Did you know?"

Shepard smiled as she turned toward the kitchen. "Oh, yeah. He was always very open about it, told me stories about former boyfriends, and so on."

"And you didn't mind?" He followed her, reaching for a towel to dry off the dishes. The little house wasn't big on luxuries, but he was okay with that for a while, if it meant they could actually spend a few weeks together. It was a rare enough occurrence now that he was no longer part of her crew, and it hadn't been easy to persuade her to take the time off.

"Why should I?" Shepard shrugged. "If we'd stayed together, it wouldn't have mattered. Besides…" She sat on the counter, legs dangling, and grinned at him. "It was rather hot, in a way, imagining Kaidan with a guy."

"You think that's hot?" He was surprised.

"Of course it is." Her grin widened. "Come on, James. Have you never fantasized about two sexy chicks making out?" Ignoring his blush, she stretched languorously. "And just imagine him and Steve together. You know, a blue biotic aura surrounding two strong bodies, grinding against each other, kissing fiercely, two big-"

"Yeah, I get the picture, thank you." He stepped between her legs, silencing her with a long kiss. Slowly, he ran his thumb down her bare back. She was wearing an actual dress tonight, with a halter top and a full skirt, and she looked fantastic in it, all bare skin and sexy long legs. When she wrapped those legs around his waist, the fabric slid up, baring her thighs. With a low groan, he picked her up and carried her over to the bedroom. The dishes could wait.

He lowered her onto the mattress but, when he sat down on the edge of the bed, a thought struck him, and he was just drunk enough to speak his mind. "What was he like, then? In bed, I mean."

"Who, Kaidan?" She sounded incredulous. "Are you actually asking me what my ex was like in bed?" Shaking her head, she clucked her tongue. "Really, James. A lady doesn't kiss and tell."

He felt the heat rising in his cheeks again. "I'm sorry, it's just… What you said earlier." A blue biotic aura… And the way Steve had looked at Kaidan before they left, as if he couldn't wait to be alone with him. "I've never been with a biotic and I was wondering…"

"You've never been with a biotic?" She sat up, surprise written plainly on her flushed face. She'd definitely had her fair share of the wine, too. "Not even one of those hot little asari dancers, while you were living on Omega?"

"I've never paid for sex." It was his turn to frown.

"I didn't mean that." Clambering on top of him, she made herself comfortable in his lap. "But, I would have thought that a guy like you would have had them queuing up for a free night's entertainment."

He shook his head. "Nope. Never. One of my pals at the academy had a girlfriend who was training to be a vanguard, though, and he used to brag a lot. Is it really that special?"

"It can be fun." Running a hand through his hair, she smiled up at him with a saucy wink. "Tingly and… Kaidan had this little trick where he'd hit me with a low charge, deep inside me."

James felt the shudder running through her body at the memory and jealousy surged up in his belly, hot and angry. Bending back her head, he kissed her greedily. The small whimpering noises she made at the back of her throat were deeply satisfying, but he still couldn't quite shake his dark mood.

Of course, he'd always known she'd been with Kaidan, but it had seemed distant, abstract, a thing of the past. Tonight, when she'd kissed him goodbye at the door there had been a warm smile on her face. True, the kiss had been as chaste as they got, just a quick peck on the cheek, but Kaidan had held her tightly, laughing when she whispered something in his ear. James wasn't sure he was okay with that.

He fumbled with the fastenings of her dress until she reached behind her back to help him. "Let me."

Once he got the hang of it, it was easy to get her out of the dress. With an impatient huff, he chucked it aside. She wasn't wearing a bra, as it would have shown under the halter, and it had driven him mad all evening, those little glances of her breasts he'd caught, sitting next to her; the way they moved without restraint under the thin fabric when she got up and walked across the room.

" _Dios_ , Lola, you're so gorgeous." He ran both hands up from her waist, thumbs tracing her abs on the way up, then gathered her breasts in his hands and pushed them up so he could kiss them, lick them, suck on her taut, hard nipples.

Her head sank back with a low moan. "Mmmhmm, don't stop. That feels so good."

One of her hands crept up to his neck, as if she wanted to hold his head in place, and he shivered at the soft touch of her fingers. But, then the memory surged up again. Kaidan trailing a hand along Steve's neck as he got up to fetch more wine; Steve shuddering briefly, almost imperceptibly, his blue eyes flashing.

"As good as a biotic tingle?" He knew he was being silly, but he couldn't help pushing it.

"Don't be an idiot, James." Shepard pulled back a little and, for a moment, he expected her to shove him away. But, she reached for the hem of his shirt instead, yanking it from his body in one swift move and rubbing herself against his bare chest like a cat in heat. "Hey, if you're so curious, maybe I should ask Kaidan to give you a quick demonstration."

"Lola! That's not funny." He was genuinely annoyed now but, at the same time, he gasped hard with excitement. Her naked breasts felt so good, pressed up against him, and her hands were already busy working on his pants. Sliding his own hands down her back, he tugged at the waistband of her panties, not caring whether they got torn. To his surprise, she didn't protest when the thin lace snapped under his hands.

Instead, she pushed him down on his back. She was gone for a brief moment to pull down his pants but, before he could feel the loss, she was back, kneeling next to him on the bed. And then, her hot mouth was around him and there was no way to stop himself from bucking up into the sweet, wet heat. "Oh, yes."

Propping himself up on his elbows, he watched, entranced, as she took his cock in deep, working her way up again inch by careful inch. Her left hand wandered up his thigh and cupped his balls, gently tugging and, once again, he had trouble keeping his hips from moving. She grinned up at him and let go of him. "Too much?" Playfully she nipped at him, but his patience was at an end.

"Lola. Quit playing." He reached out with one hand for the perfect curve of her ass, and ran his fingers down between her legs. She was wet and slick when he slid one finger deep inside her, and she pushed herself shamelessly back into his touch.

"No more playing," she agreed. With a last, almost regretful suck, she let go of him and moved to straddle him, sinking down upon him with a smug grin, rolling her hips slowly.

His jaws clenched together. No. Not like this. For once, he wasn't willing to let her have the upper hand. Sitting up, he grabbed her by the neck and pulled her into a bruising kiss. At the same time, his hips snapped up hard. She mewled at this and pulled back, trying to wiggle from his grasp, but he held her firmly in place with his other hand on the small of her back and followed the first thrust up with a second, just as quick and hard.

"God, James." Her breath was coming in fast, rough gasps. "That is-"

He cut her off with another kiss, another thrust, and this time she shuddered all over. He didn't leave her room to move, his arms as tight as vices around her, as he set a fast, furious rhythm. Soon, she gave up any attempt to free herself, though he had no doubt she could have shaken him off if she'd really tried. It seemed to excite her, being held like this, taken like this, utterly at his mercy even though she was on top.

And he loved it, loved every moment of it, feeling his rage drain away as she let him take charge and left it all up to him. She couldn't have given him a clearer proof of her trust in him, her love for him, than this, and the knowledge made him heady with arousal. _Lola. My love. All mine._ It was primal and primitive, and he knew he should be ashamed, but he didn't care.

She began to whimper, soft little noises that turned into a low keen as he went on and on, hard and fast, until she finally shattered in his arms and went completely limp. Two more quick thrusts took him to his own completion. He loosened his grip, but he didn't let go of her, unwilling to look her in the eye, too spent and exhausted to face her or speak another word tonight. Within minutes, they were both fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Susannah stretched slowly, wincing when she turned her head and the bright morning sunlight pierced her eyelids. _There's definitely a lot to be said for artificial lighting, especially if it's nicely dimmed down._ Next to her, James was still completely out of it, a deep frown between his brows. Reaching out for him, she tried to smooth it away, but without success. He grunted briefly in his sleep, but his expression remained just as grim.

He'd been so angry last night, so full of jealous aggression. Quite unlike his usual self. And, while it had been exciting, she also felt vaguely guilty. _Damn it, Susannah, did you really have to tell him that stuff about Kaidan?_ Far too many details there. No wonder he'd felt threatened. She sighed, cursing her loose tongue. _Must have been the wine speaking._

"Hey." He blinked and smiled at her, a little sheepishly. "Everything okay?"

She smiled back. "Everything's fine."

He swallowed. "I'm sorry, you know. About last night. I didn't mean to be so rough."

"I said it was fine, James." She traced his lips, her finger lingering on his scar. "If anyone should apologize, it's me. You didn't need to hear that."

"Yeah, well..." He trailed off, averting his gaze. "It just made me wonder if you... If you missed it, I guess. If you miss him."

Susannah shook her head vehemently. "Never. As I said, it was fun. Felt good, yeah." She caught his gaze and held it. "But, you have no need to worry. Being here with you, with your arms around me, I couldn't care less about biotic tingles."

He turned to face her and pulled her closer, his hands settling on her hips, as naturally as if they belonged there. _And they do._ Suddenly it seemed vitally important just to be close to him. "James." She clung to his shoulders, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. They remained like that for several minutes, just breathing together, feeling each other.

When she finally pulled back and smiled up at him, his answering smile was a lot more relaxed, but she could see traces of uncertainty lingering around his mouth. "Still worried?"

James cleared his throat. "I try not to be. I know it's stupid."

"Kaidan and me… That's over. I'm all yours, and I really don't think about him that way anymore." She placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Honestly?" James watched her carefully, his eyes dark and serious.

"Well, I might have-" She felt her cheeks heat up.

"What?" His grip on her waist tightened.

Susannah swallowed, but deep inside, she knew she needed to be honest with him now. "I may have fantasized once or twice about being with… both of you."

Anxiously, she watched the emotions chasing each other on his expressive face at her words: surprise; irritation; uncertainty; but also something else, something she couldn't quite place. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Both of us? Lola, that's-"

"Messed up, I know." The blush spread further and she tried to look away, but he wouldn't let her, grabbing her chin to make her face him.

"I was going to say _hot_." To her surprise, he didn't look angry, just interested and… amused? "And not what I expected."

"Yeah, well." Susannah still avoided his gaze. "Look, it's just a fantasy, and I know it's never going to happen. I don't even know if I'd want it to. Probably not."

He huffed, rolling his eyes. "Not if I have any say in it. And I bet Steve wouldn't be too happy either. But…" His voice changed, growing husky. "I didn't think you'd go for that. Tell me more."

"James!" She slapped his chest. "Stop it."

"Nope." Rolling over with her, he pinned her down with his legs, peppering her throat with small kisses. "Come on, Lola… What _exactly_ do we do in this fantasy of yours?"

"We…" She had to close her eyes, feeling too mortified for words. "James, I don't think-"

"Please." He sounded so rough it made her shiver. "Tell me."

His mouth was on her breasts now, soft warm lips surrounding her nipples, his tongue dancing lightly over her flesh. Susannah felt her embarrassment give way to something else. _God, this is hot!_ She gasped when he sucked harder, her fingers scrabbling for purchase on the sheets.

Plucking up all her courage, she began to speak, tentatively at first. "Kaidan, he's… on the bed with me, touching me, caressing me. And you are there as well, watching us." The mental image was so arousing she had to stop for a moment, to collect herself. "You… Your eyes, they are hot, burning hot, and you are so _hard_ , James, so incredibly hard, just from watching."

He whined at her words, grabbing her hand and moving it down to wrap her fingers around his cock. "Like this?"

Susannah moaned, stroking up and down his length, gaining confidence now. "Harder. You want to join us, so badly, but you're holding back, and you're _aching_ with it."

"Yeah?" James was panting, thrusting into her grip. "And then?"

She smiled, revelling in his reaction. "Kaidan keeps stroking me, licking me-" Another broken moan from James made her shudder. "And, when I'm close, really close, you shove him aside and flip me over and-"

James gave another rough groan, pushing away her hand and spreading her legs wide, his thick finger finding its way into her wet heat. "Go on."

She arched up high, keening with lust. "And then you fuck me. Hard. Deep. And it feels so good, James, so incredibly good."

He thrust rhythmically in and out of her, adding a second finger. "And you like it? Deep and hard? Like this?"

"God, yes." Susannah was rapidly losing the ability to think coherently. "Please, James. I need you." Pulling him between her legs, she guided him inside her, sighing with relief when he finally pushed in, as slowly as he could. She could tell his control was beginning to fray.

He paused after a few long, lingering thrusts. "And Kaidan? What about him?"

Another rush of arousal washed over her as she pictured the scene in her mind. "He's kneeling before me, and he's… in my mouth," she gasped. "And-"

" _Dios_ , Lola!" James' hips snapped hard against her. "I can't-"

There were no more words after that point, just heat, want, _need_. James moving inside her, fast and urgent, with no subtlety or refinement, her legs wrapped tight around his waist. The images in her mind became blurry, then dissolved, and her body took over, every fibre of her being focussed on the sweet release she felt approaching. James was just as far gone, his eyes closed, his face scrunched up in an intense frown, his movements solely guided by instinct as he pounded inside her.

It didn't take long until they cried out together, their bodies firmly entwined, both of them trembling all over. They stayed that way for a while, holding tight to each other until they finally pulled apart. Susannah felt a little embarrassed again, but she didn't quite have it in her to regret what had happened.

"Lola." James' hand rested heavily on her hip. "I love you."

"And I love you." She kissed him softly. "Even though you're crazy."

He grinned, obviously flattered. "Wasn't me who came up with that idea."

"Hmm." Susannah hid her face against his chest. "You _did_ like it, though."

"I did. In theory." The determined edge to his voice made her smile.

"In theory," she agreed, finally glancing up to meet his eyes, relieved to find no more jealousy lurking there.

There was no need for him to worry, and there never would be. He was all she'd ever wanted.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Big hugs and thanks to suilven for helping me with this.


End file.
